Song: Toy Bonnie Anthem
This is a song by SilverCyberlink. It is an original song, sung from Toy Bonnie's point of view. It is a typical mainstream electro house song, with a cheerful electronic melody, catchy synth stabs, a kick beat and a hard bass at times, usually loudest just after the drops. It is about Toy Bonnie's journey through the pizzeria, describing what he does in every room before going through the vent and scaring the night guard. The lyrics were written by Ravewolf (SilverCyberlink), as well as the tune. The vocal effects were inspired by Xilent's "Touch Sound" and the bass and melody were inspired by Yves V and Felguk's "WOW". "Toy Bonnie" and all related characters remain property of Scott Cawthon. No copyright infringement is intended by the user. Lyrics I'm always first off the Show Stage after the midnight...I'm always running up and down and filling your cameras...I'm standing in the Party Room giving unsettling glares...I never have enough, I'm just looking for some more fun. Yeah, I'm always in your vents, making noise, sticking my head out...you feel too anxious, feel too scared to notice...yeah, I'm always watching and closing in...and I turn to you and give out a little surprise... Oooooh, I'm running through the rooms tonight! Oooooh, I'm staring into cameras tonight! Yeeeah, I'm crawling through that right vent toniiiiight! Oooooh, 'cause tonight is the night for me...(Toy Bonnie!) starts and eventually the beat drops (Alright, here I go.) EVERYONE SQUASH THE SECURITY GUARD! bass and glitchy noises begin EVERYONE SQUASH THE SECURITY GUARD! bass continues and regular song then returns Yeah! You seem to see me quite a lot for the first nights...I move quite slowly, but I attack very carefully (very carefully!)...I really think that Freddy head of yours could be useful (be useful!)...I see you keep those cameras down....as I slide into your office! Yeah, I'm always moving closer, making you worry...you feel terrified 'cause all us Toys are outside...we come in from all three entrances, ready to make a move...you'd better check your lights! Oooooh, I'm running through the rooms tonight! Oooooh, I'm staring into cameras tonight! Yeeeah, I'm crawling through that right vent toniiiiight! Oooooh, 'cause tonight is the night for me...(Toy Bonnie!) chorus continues Alright, listen up. Closer and closer. Every one of my friends, watch me do this. Be ready, Jeremy... starts and goes for twice as long, then the beat drops again (...ready for Toy Bonnie. Oh.) EVERYONE JUMP OUT, EVERYONE FLY OUT, EVERYONE DO YOUR THING, EVERYONE SQUASH THE SECURITY GUARD! bass and glitchy noises begin EVERYONE SQUASH THE SECURITY GUARD! bass continues and the beat stops, giving the bass a chance to fade out as a synth bridge begins I...I look into the room, head sticking out of the vents, watching you sitting there, you feel so helpless, you reach for the mask, you look out of your little box of fear...and I'm here, sliding left and right, I can't decide what to do, maybe I should go away, maybe I should leave you here alone, or maybe I should...maybe I should...maybe I should... fast buildup begins, leading into a third drop JUST SQUASH ANOTHER SECURITY GUARD! More coming soon.Category:Songs Category:SilverCyberlink's Ideas Category:Work in progress